


As long as I'm here

by thelastofthecrazypeople



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastofthecrazypeople/pseuds/thelastofthecrazypeople
Summary: You will cry and clutch at his warm skin and try and try to believe that it’s okay.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 10





	As long as I'm here

And sometimes when you are curled around each other in the dead of night. You will stop and listen to his breath rushing in and out. And you will tell yourself ‘It’s okay. We’re okay’ Over and over until his heartbeat and his warmth drag your mind into the blissful darkness of sleep.

And sometimes when you are curled around each other in the dead of night. You will cry and clutch at his warm skin and try and try to believe that it’s okay. While he whispers sweet nothings into your ear with a voice that’s already half asleep and way too soft.

And sometimes when you are curled around each other in the dead of night. You will watch over him, keep a silent vigil until the first rays of grey sun poke through the dark and you feel your heart unclench over another passed day.


End file.
